Eterno
by Gabs Malfoy
Summary: Um vampiro, uma humana e uma história de amor, um amor que transende séulos Minha primeira fic postada, então gostaria que pudessem deixar reviews com suas opiniões para que no futuro possa melhorar minhas fics, Obrigada pela atenção Thaís Gabriela


**Eterno**

Estava novamente esperando por ele, meu anjo sombrio de olhos vermelhos. Como muitas outras vezes o tinha feito no passado.

Mais uma noite, ao longo dos meus dezessete anos de vida, a janela do meu quarto permanecia aberta para a escuridão. Ainda hoje sorrio ao lembrar-me, que ele esperou meu amor passar do amor puro e inocente destinado a um amigo para a paixão avassaladora de dois amantes. Quando criança o melhor irmão, na adolescência o melhor amigo.

Quando ainda era pequena inocentemente falei a meus pais sobre o anjo de olhos vermelhos em meu quarto. Na época meus pais me levaram a um psiquiatra, que alegou insanidade. Colocaram-me em um manicômio, como foi muito típico da época tudo o que não podia ser explicado rapidamente era diagnosticado como insanidade, tinha apenas dez anos de idade e trancada naquele inferno a única coisa que me mantinha sã era a presença do meu anjo, me reconfortando, impedindo que minha lucidez se esvaísse de mim. Seguindo os conselhos dele consegui ficar livre daquilo três anos depois. Sai do sanatório direto para casa de meus pais em Londres, como pertenciam a alta sociedade londrina falavam a todos que tinha ido passar um tempo no interior com a família de minha mãe. E para manter a farsa prenderam-me na mansão, não tinha permissão de sair alem das fronteiras de nossas terras, no século em que vivi as mães nunca se apegavam de mais aos filhos éramos criados por empregadas, e esse foi o motivo pelo qual contrataram um professor particular para ensinar-me o que as empregadas da casa não poderiam, elas não poderiam ensinar-me a ser esposa de um lord saber como se portar, como ser submissa, respeitar o marido. Qual foi minha surpresa quando no dia em que deveria conhecer meu professor eis que meu anjo surge, as roupas finas pomposas, os cabelos loiros ondulados charmosamente desorganizados, era realmente ele o mesmo olhar penetrante que pode ler a alma, o mesmo sorriso que pode cativar ate o mais indiferente dos seres, a mesma aura de paz, calma e serenidade que apenas a presença dele no mesmo cômodo proporciona. Sorrio ao pensar que outra vez arriscava-se para o meu bem, que se exponha para ficar ao meu lado sem precisar ser às escondidas. Durante dois anos me ensinou a ser uma verdadeira lady, sem meus pais saber ensinou-me também a ler, escrever, cavalgar, coisas tão banais hoje mas que na época eram atividades tipicamente masculinas. Desde minha infância nunca fui uma típica menina mimada que fui instruída a ser, gostava de correr ao ar livre de ser eu mesma, como ele me disse uma vez era uma mulher a frente de meu tempo. A distância que minha mãe impôs entre nós apenas ajudou-me a me tornar mais independente, confiante, e com a ajuda do meu anjo pude libertar meu espírito aventureiro, ensinou-me tudo sobre a vida fora dos portões da mansão, ensinou-me a apreciar as coisas simples como o silencio, o canto de um pássaro, o barulho da chuva ao bater no solo, o farfalhar do vento nas árvores, o gorgolejo das águas de um rio. Cada dia que passava a seu lado me via mais presa a trama da paixão que nos envolvia, a cada gesto, a cada palavra, a cada olhar mais e mais meu amor ia aumentando, ate chegar a um ponto onde era insuportável ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele sem tocá-lo. Foi no meu décimo sexto aniversario, que a paixão tomou conta de nossos corpos, uma chama se ascendeu em nós e tudo naquele bosque se incendiou, virou luxuria, prazer, desejo, paixão, tudo ficou intenso, cada sentido potencializado, a linha tênue dos dois amores foi rompida, ele tornou-me mulher, sua mulher foi mágico, único, inesquecível. Descobrimos o amor em sua forma mais pura e genuína, vivíamos nosso amor, amor esse que crescia e se solidificava a cada dia, até o dia que meu pai jogou um balde água fria sobre nós, tinha chegado a idade de me casar, tinha encontrado o noivo perfeito, o noivado já estava marcado para o jantar de apresentação a sociedade londrina, pois era só o tempo do noivo chegar ele viria de longe das terras onde era um conde muito rico e influente. Fiquei desesperada, nosso amor não podia acabar desse jeito, não encontrava uma solução que fosse, quando novamente ele surge com a idéia perfeita. No dia do meu noivado como fui instruída por meu anjo coloquei meu melhor vestido, cuidadosamente as criadas maquiaram-me como uma verdadeira princesa e fizeram um penteado simples, mas deslumbrante. Deixei uma mala, com o que julguei necessário para nossa fuga sobre a cama, tranquei a porta do quarto e joguei a chave fora.

Chegamos ao salão de baile real onde ele me esperava, inventou uma desculpa qualquer para meu pai e levou-me ate uma sala vazia e afastada do salão principal.

Disse-me que não era justo comigo fugir com ele sem saber o que ele e era olhando em meus olhos admitiu ser um vampiro, um ser noctívago, que se alimenta de sangue humano, sem escrúpulos, que matava sem remorso algum. Sempre soube que ele não era humano a pele fria, mortiça, translúcida, os olhos de um rubi intenso, os traços inumanamente belos, um corpo que parecia talhado em mármore, os dentes afiados, a falta de apetite a pouca e quase nula exposição ao sol e ainda havia a força, a agilidade, tudo nele era atrativo ao olhar humano o sorriso branco e convidativo, o hálito doce e um perfume natural e hipnótico, uma memória impecável, uma inteligência imensa e uma educação austera. Contou-me que foi transformado por um templário, como ele um guardião, em 1146 durante a segunda cruzada ficando preso aos vinte e um anos eternos. Durante mais de um século escondeu-se com os templários, mas sem realmente saber o que era. Foi em 1314 quando fugindo da perseguição aos templário foram para a Escócia, foi onde encontrou outros como ele, e descobriu o que era, e desde então tem vagado pelo mundo a procura de um motivo para sua existência, indo de batalha em batalha, de país em país ate que um dia passando pelo centro de Londres viu uma menininha de vestido rosa cheio de babados correndo com alguns empregados em seu encalço.

Revelou uma lenda de seu povo sobre uma inscrição que aparece na pele quando eles encontram o amor verdadeiro, ele não acreditava nisso pois tinha vivido quinhentos anos sem nunca acontecer a ele mas tudo mudou quando me viu, foi como um estralo em sua mente, não poderia me deixar e nem deixar alguém machucar-me. E desde este dia, quando surgiu a marcação em sua pele, a inscrição que representa o amor, soube que nada nem ninguém poderia nos separar, por mim iria ate o fim do mundo.

Por esse motivo não poderia obrigar-me a fugir com um ser de moral deturpada, ainda em auto repreensão disse que entenderia se não o quisesse mais, mas ele ainda continuaria cuidando de mim como tinha feito durante dezesseis anos. Minha única reação foi pegar seu rosto entre minhas mãos e beijá-lo como se não houvesse amanha. Quando estávamos indo rumo ao sofá que havia na sala ele ouviu uma carruagem chegar, era meu noivo chegando. Olhou em meus olhos e perguntou-me se eu confiava nele, a resposta foi instintiva e obvia eu confiaria minha vida a ele. Colocou-me em suas costas e pulou a janela, correndo diretamente para a floresta atrás do Palácio. Chegamos à minha casa, pegamos a mala com minhas coisas e novamente comigo em suas costas corremos rumo ao porto, tomamos uma embarcação que ia em direção ao mar do norte e de lá pegamos um navio para o novo mundo. Logo que chegamos a nova Inglaterra alugamos uma pequena casa na área mais afastada e chuvosa que hoje corresponde a península olympic, morávamos numa pequena vila onde não chamaríamos a atenção, casamo-nos e moramos lá por cerca de dois anos, foi quando voltamos para a Inglaterra.

Em Londres descobrimos que eu tinha sido dada como morta, já estávamos na cidade a alguns meses quando sai para fazer compras e ele tinha saído caçar, foi nesse dia que voltando pra casa quando passava em uma rua pouco movimentada fui atacada por outro vampiro que puxou-me para um beco e me mordeu sugando me sangue eu sentia minha vida se esvair de minhas veias, e só conseguia pensar nele, meu anjo. Antes de fechar totalmente os olhos pude o ver entrando e atacando meu agressor e depois disso a dor foi muita não podia agüentar mais, desmaie. Quando acordei estava em nossa casa, em nossa cama, mas tudo estava diferente, mas nítido, mais claro, mais cheio de cores, novos sons, novas fragrâncias, tudo novo. Levantei-me da cama olhei para a janela onde ele se encontrava, sob a luz do luar, a pele brilhando levemente nada se compara a imagem que tive, se antes aos olhos humanos o achava deslumbrante, com a nova visão ele era incomparavelmente mais belo, os traços suaves mais marcantes, os diferentes tons de loiro do cabelo, a pele lisa, os lábios bem delineados os anjos de Botticelli são gárgulas diante dessa beleza.

Quando ele falou pela primeira vez o som de sua voz rouca e aveludada soou como musica aos meus novos sentidos. Foi apenas após o encantamento com sua beleza passar que notei os pequenos filetes de sangue escorrendo de seus olhos, como lágrimas, lágrimas de sangue. Em meio ao meu horror ele se auto depreciava, chamando-se de egoísta, dizendo que não aguentaria viver em um mundo onde eu não existisse por isso me transformou em um ser como ele, eterno, andei ate ele tocando seu rosto, secando as lagrimas que ainda escorriam pelo rosto morrendo no canto de seus lábios, beijei levemente o caminho que elas percorreram, ele ainda imóvel, beijei seus lábios. A cada beijo um obrigado murmurado, ele me perguntava por que eu o estava agradecendo e eu respondi da forma mais direta e esclarecedora que pude, o agradecia pela oportunidade de ficar ao seu lado eternamente, uma vida era pouco para nosso amor. Não sei como era possível, mas nesse dia passei amá-lo mais, a partir desse momento quebramos qualquer barreira que ainda pudesse existir entre nós. E em meio às lagrimas, aos sorrisos e a paixão novamente nos entregamos à paixão carnal que nos atraia ainda mais intensa, mais poderosa, mais prazerosa.

Sobrevivemos a caça aos vampiros, as revoluções, as guerras. Viajamos o mundo, aprendemos novas culturas, novas línguas, moramos em lugares desabitados, em florestas, em cavernas, vivemos a vida do nosso jeito, cheio de emoções, aventuras e amor.

Agora sentindo o vento gelado passar pelo meu rosto, me jogo do alto da torre Eiffel, chego ao solo firmo os dois pés no chão e saio em direção ao homem loiro que sai do beco, sorrio para ele, meu anjo sombrio de olhos vermelhos, passo a língua lentamente no rastro de sangue que escorre de sua boca em direção ao pescoço, quando chego aos lábios nos beijamos como se não nos visemos a anos, um beijo com o doce gosto do sangue fresco misturado com o gosto dele, nada mais excitante, nada mais tentador, depois de séculos juntos ainda me apaixono por ele a cada olhar, ainda o desejo como quando nos amamos pelam primeira vez. Ele passa o braço pelo meu ombro eu o abraço pela cintura,saímos andando rumo ao horizonte, vivendo um dia após o outro dois seres eternos, com um amor eterno, dois seres das sombras Jasper e Isabella whitlock** .**


End file.
